Lusting For Him
by Sniffles the Anteater
Summary: A simple request fic. Lucas is a little pre-occupied lately. By what? Well, more of a who. He wants to get into the shoes and pants of his best friend and rival. Clingyshipping, smut, yaoi, and foot fetish material.


Author's note: Hi guys, it's been awhile. I'm so sorry, but I've been dealing with major, major writer's block. I'm still not over it, as I can't think of how to continue any of my main series, which bothers me greatly. I decided that maybe if I work on something else, I'd get over it. So here's a request from a while back. Seems people are fans of my Barry and Lucas, especially when it comes to my foot fetish stuff. First person point of view, mainly due to me mixing it up in an attempt of a cure. Contains clingyshipping, yaoi smut, foot fetish material. Basically, it's the usual warnings.

ooooooo

He drove me crazy. Just seeing him sitting there in front of me, acting bored due to an uninteresting lesson. His blonde hair was cutely spiked as it always was. Barry, my crush for this past year. A crush who happened to also be my best friend.

My name is Lucas. You might know me as the guy who took down Team Galactic and captured the Legendaries of Space, Time, and Dark Matter. All before I was old enough to be out of school. Not that my mom cared too much, she felt school was too important for me to leave for good. So, after my coming of age she allowed me to have free reign for a while, but as soon as that was done it was back to school. Luckily for me though, my rival and friend's mom felt the same.

So here I was, secretly drooling over my best friend. This was the routine for me nearly every day. Science and math class went without distraction, as me and him were separated by a crowd of students. English and history, however, was distraction as he was always in front of me in some visible way. But the worst was gym.

In the changing room, I'd often have to hide the boner I would get from seeing Barry nearly naked. And it didn't help I'd often imagine him without the underwear he would continue wearing while he changed to preserve his modesty. Not to mention, the effect his adorably baggy ankle high socks he would wear with his gym shoes.

Yes, I have a foot fetish. Considering that many dudes have this, it's not that weird. I just felt drawn to them, and as soon as puberty hit I started imagining embarrassingly dirty things involving them. Socked or bare, it didn't matter. Though I did like the feel of socks on my… never mind. Today was a lot worse than normal.

Luckily English was the final class of the day, or else I would probably soak through my pants from the dirty thoughts being near Barry invoked. Yes, I know it was an unhealthy obsession, but my mind and body really did not care.

The bell rang, interrupting the teacher mid-lecture and me in mid-daydream. All the students except for me and Barry instantly filed out. Barry waited for me like the good friend he was, a little gesture that never failed to make my crushing heart flutter.

_My heart was fluttering? I'm too weak when it comes to him_…, I thought to myself.

"Hey Luke," Barry said with a grin.

"Don't call me Luke," I responded, keeping my voice casual. "You know I don't like it."

"Exactly why I call you it."

With that the blonde stuck his tongue at me. I grabbed it suddenly, earning mumbled pleading to let it go.

"Promise to stop calling me that, and I'll do it," I offered with a smirk.

Barry promised quickly and I let his tongue go in exchange.

"Your fingers taste like soap," Barry commented as he rinsed his mouth out with a drink of a water bottle.

"I washed my hands not too long ago."

"You, wash hands? That's a first."

I slugged him in the shoulder.

"You're the one who went on your journey without even bothering to swim, much less get clean. So you can't judge," I retorted and stuck out my tongue.

"Hey, I would stop home to shower… sometimes."

"Sure you did."

We both laughed and left the classroom. As we walked towards the school doors, we talked. I completely forgot about my recent awkward feelings towards him. We ended up missing the bus, but with a simple toss of a Pokeball we brought out our favorite flying types and we were off.

Our Pokémon set us outside my house and we went in. Mom was in the front kitchen, cleaning the last of the dishes.

"Hello boys, how was school?"

"It was okay," I answered.

"You two get to homework and I'll be in after a while with some snacks. "

"Okay mom."

Me and Barry headed towards my room, eager to get our homework done so we could do something we actually liked. I pulled out my English paper, and he pulled out his calculus. We worked for several hours like that, pausing only to inhale some cookies my mom brought us. Barry, having paid more attention to class discussion (due to me being focused on someone else during that class), helped me quite a bit with writing my essay, and to repay him I helped with his calculus. Every time I helped him solve a difficult problem, he in return gave me a "thanks dude" and a smile, both of which gave me the urge to kiss him right there. I held back of course, I didn't think he would like that too much.

"Hey, is it alright if I take my shoes off? My feet are getting uncomfortable," Barry asked suddenly.

My mouth suddenly went dry.

"Oh, sure," I asked in a hopefully casual sort of voice.

He happily kicked his tennis shoes off and crossed his legs. I could catch a whiff of sweat, which caused a very slight tingly feeling in my groin. I tried to ignore it, but as I wrote I couldn't help but catch a glimpse every once in a while. White socks with grey toes… they were obviously a bit damp… he wanted to catch up a foot and just…

_Snap outta it, Lucas,_ I thought to myself. _No need to make this more awkward than it has to be._

I could only take being in the room for a little longer. After a half an hour, I told Barry that I'd be in the bathroom and I left.

On my way there, I grabbed a bottle of lotion from an open door. I needed to take care of this or I'd be dealing with it all night. Maybe if I humored my lust it would back off for a little while…

Once in the bathroom, I slid my shoes and socks off and put the socks on the sink. I put the lid of the toilet seat down and sat on top of the cold porcelain. I quick tug of my zipper and my under pants and my erection was free. It was leaking from the lust I was feeling all day, but it felt nice for it to not be restrained. With one hand I grabbed my socks and the other I squeezed a bit of lotion on. Just enough so my hand would be smooth and able to slide. Throwing self-restraint to the wind, I started jerking it.

It felt so good to finally be working on those feelings I'd been having all day. I pressed my socks to my face and started inhaling. They didn't smell as good as what few whiffs I had got of Barry, but I was desperate. I'd done it before, and I always managed to temporarily convince myself they were Barry's. I made little noises as I stroked and rubbed. At first, I was scared they might be too loud, but lust convinced me they couldn't be heard through both the socks on my face and the door.

I was so into it that I didn't even notice the knock on the door. I gave a muffled moan of Barry's name as I felt myself edge close.

The door flung open and I was caught red-handed.

Barry stood there with a smirk on his face. I was so taken aback that I hadn't even let go of my cock or dropped the socks I was holding.

"So that's why you said my name a couple times," Barry said, his voice amused.

"I uh… I'm… err…" I said as I raced to find an excuse.

"You're such a perv, Luke. I wondered why you were always staring at me, but I never thought it could be this."

"Sorry…"

"Sorry? It's kinda… kinda hot."

His cheeks turned bright red and he dropped his smirk out of embarrassment. I was dumbfounded at this turn of events.

Suddenly he stopped blushing and snapped back into a smirk.

"Follow me… oh, and there's no need to zip up your pants," he said in a slightly commanding voice.

I obeyed sheepishly. For some reason I didn't want to disobey. Not that I was afraid of getting in trouble with him or him telling someone, there was just this urge to. We went back to my room as quickly as possible, as there would be some explaining to do as to why my zipper was undone and my bulge was loose. Barry had me sit down crossed legged at his feet. He chucked me his shoes and socks.

"Let me see what you wanna do," Barry said, commanding me again.

I hesitated at first, everything seemed so surreal. First I was caught masturbating by my best friend, and now he wanted me to do it more? Slowly, but surely, I brought his socks to my nose and inhaled. Hesitantly at first, but soon I greedily drew the scent in. They stank of sweat, and smelled so go to me. I brought one of his shoes to my hard-on and slid into it.

The feeling drove me wild. I humped the shoe crazily and happily, to the point I was openly moaning. I didn't even noticed the hungry look Barry was giving me, I was that into it. After several minutes of this, I felt myself reaching climax. On a whim, I dropped the sneaker and used the free hand to grab Barry's foot. I came onto his sole, much to his surprise. I spurted several times, then let go of the foot tiredly.

Barry was shocked by it, but soon that shock turned back into a smirk.

"You got my foot all dirty," he said with a hint of amusement. "Well, aren't you going to clean it up?"

Without stopping to think, I did it. I licked the soles of his feet and sucked at the toes in a lusty daze. I heard Barry giggling at the feeling, but I paid it no mind. They tasted like honest sweat, not dirt or anything like that, and I loved it.

I finished my job and leaned back in a pleasurable daze. I never expected this, and I would definitely want it again. Barry sat there, grinning. He obviously liked it to, and I felt some strange sense of perverted pride in it.

"One more thing, since you're so good with your mouth."

Barry unzipped his pants and revealed that he was the one that was hard now. His boxers bulged from the erection behind the fabric barrier, and there was a bit of wet at the tip. I nodded eagerly and helped him pull his boxers down.

With gusto, I took it in my mouth and began sucking and licking. Barry's hips bucked, sending it deeper in my mouth. I gagged a bit, but kept going. Something about doing this, and having just worshipped Barry's feet, drove me wilder than before. Pre-cum mixed with the flavor of sweat and skin that was already in my mouth, making something more erotic than before.

My blonde friend came without warning, making me gag as warm liquid filled my mouth. I barely managed to swallow it, more out of shock than the amount. After a few feeble thrusts and a few more spurts, Barry emptied himself in me.

"God, I love you," Barry said as he collapsed backwards, out of energy. "This is like one of my wet dreams come true."

"Heh, cum."

"Oh shut up Luke."

I moved so that I was straddling his hips. As I leaned down, I kissed him on his lips.

"I told you not to call me Luke," I said with a slight grin.

Barry laughed.

"I call you that because I love you."

"I had no idea you were gay, honestly," I said, done kissing but still straddling him.

"Really? I thought it was pretty damn obvious I liked you."

"You're talking to the guy who had no idea our friend Dawn had a crush on me for five years before someone told him"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you were mister oblivious."

"Pfft, shut up."

"Make me."

"Oh yeah?"

I learned down and starting kissing him again. Barry locked his arms around me and turned over onto his side. I went along with him, and we ended up facing each other on the ground.

We broke for air after a couple seconds of this and grinned. It was understood that we definitely weren't just friends anymore.

"Is it alright if I stay over tonight?" Barry asked. His eyes where equal parts begging and scheming, and I knew what he had planned.

"I'll ask my mom, just let me get up," I answered.

"Do you have to? I want to lay here for a moment."

His voice sounded a bit whiny, which made me laugh.

"Fine… you big baby."


End file.
